


Sinners and Saints

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's no saint. Luckily, neither is Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners and Saints

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day ten prompt(s) used: Don't say it!, Sinners, Saints, Jerk, Old, Fixed.  
> Kink: Voyeurism.  
> This pairing was suggested by Adafrog. Thanks!
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. Thanks, bb! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sinners and Saints

~

“Oi. Who’s that?” Charlie asked George a few minutes after he’d arrived for Sunday dinner.

George, lost in Potions mag, looked up. “Who?” 

“The blonde,” said Charlie, nodding to the corner of their mum’s living room where Angelina, Fleur, and Ginny were all chatting. With them was a blonde Charlie couldn’t recall meeting before. 

“Oh, that’s Luna.” George eyed Charlie for a moment, then laughed. “Really? Don’t you think you’re a bit too--”

“Don’t say it!” 

“...old for her?” 

Charlie bristled. “I’m not that old. Jerk.”

“Git.” George smirked. “Fine, whatever. She can make her own decisions. Although, if you’re going to make a play, you should know, she’s Ginny best friend and she can be a bit...odd.” 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Odd how?” 

“Never mind. I recognise that look.” George shook his head. “Go find out for yourself.” 

Standing up, Charlie nodded. “Thanks. I think I will.” 

When he drew near the group, however, they went quiet. “Charlie,” Ginny said, crossing her arms. 

“Gin.” Charlie smiled his most charming smile. “I thought I’d come and get introduced since I don’t believe I know everyone here.” Offering his hand to Luna, he said, “Charlie Weasley.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Oh brother,” she muttered under her breath.

Before Charlie would even glare at her, however, Luna said, “That’s not very nice, Ginny. He’s just being polite.” And, taking Charlie’s hand, she squeezed it gently before releasing it. “You have strong hands,” she said. Her eyes were almost transparent blue. “I’m Luna Lovegood.”

“Nice to meet you, Luna. Mind if I join you?” Charlie asked. 

“Right,” said Angelina briskly. She stood, nodding at Ginny and Fleur. “We have that thing to do, girls. Remember?” 

Ginny frowned. “What thi--? Oh! Right. The thing. Yes. We should go.” And before Charlie knew it he and Luna were alone. 

Charlie frowned. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything--” 

Luna smiled serenely. “Not at all. We were just having a quick game of marry, shag, cliff. Nothing important.” 

Charlie blinked. “A game of what?” 

“You know.” Luna leaned in and Charlie caught a tantalising glimpse of her breast. He manfully resisted taking a longer look. “Where someone says a name and you say if you’d marry them, just shag them, or toss them off a cliff.” 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “And who were you deciding on when I came up?” 

“Harry.” Luna hummed. “Ginny’s not comfortable playing that game when her brothers are involved, so we generally stick with non Weasleys when we’re here.” 

“I see, so the game’s fixed.” 

Luna blinked. “You know, I suppose it is.” 

Charlie chuckled. “What about when you’re not here?” he asked. “What then.” 

Luna smiled. “Then no one’s off limits.” 

Charlie started to say something, only to be interrupted. 

“Dinner!” said Molly, and all conversation ceased as people started towards the dining room. 

Fortunately, Luna sat beside Charlie at dinner, and by the time the meal was over, Charlie was mesmerised. She was a bit odd, yes, but she was smart, too, brilliant in fact, and Charlie liked that he never knew what she was going to say next. 

Afterwards, most of them took the traditional pre-pudding walk. Before everyone started out, however, George took Charlie aside. “You planning to walk with Luna?” he asked.

Charlie shrugged. “Maybe.” 

George sighed. “Okay, so I can tell you like her, and hell, I’m a sinner, too, just...be careful with her. I don’t think Ginny or mum would be pleased if anything happened and she came back upset, yeah?” 

Charlie huffed. “Look, I’m no saint, but I’m not going to force myself on her, either. Blood hell!” 

George held up his hand. “Okay, okay. Just...be careful.” 

“Are you going for a walk, Charlie?” Luna asked, coming up to them at that moment. 

After shooting a warning look at George, Charlie offered Luna his arm. “Yes. Care to keep me company?” 

Luna nodded, taking his arm. “I’d love to.”

“Have you been here before?” Charlie asked as they strolled out behind the Burrow. 

“Many times,” Luna said. “I like to wander in that copse of trees over there.” She pointed to one of Charlie’s favourite spots. “It’s very peaceful. Secluded.” 

Charlie blinked. Was she flirting? He licked his lips. “Then let’s go,” he said. 

Once they were out of sight, Luna seemed to relax, trailing her fingers over the brush as they walked. When they got to a small clearing, she let go of his arm, moving into the centre of the clearing. “This spot will do,” she said. 

Charlie frowned. “Do for what?” 

“Why as a place to have sex, of course,” said Luna, matter-of-factly. And with that, she started to take off her clothes. 

Charlie, mouth dry, watched. 

She shimmied out of her dress and didn’t pause once she was down to her underwear. Without hesitation, she stepped out of her knickers and undid her bra, placing it on top of her pile of clothing. She had beautiful breasts and Charlie’s fingers itched to touch them. Folding her legs beneath her, she sat down beside a tree and looked up at him. “I’d like to see your body now.” 

Charlie, usually not shy, suddenly found himself a bit nervous about what she’d think of him. He was in good shape, but George’s words about being too old began reverberating in his head. But, never one to back down from a challenge, he stripped until he, too, was naked, Despite his nerves, his cock was half hard. 

“Oh, you’re lovely,” she said. 

“Thanks.” Charlie gave her a slow once-over. “You’re quite lovely yourself.” He exhaled. “Now what?”

Spreading her legs, Luna pushed two fingers into her cunt. “I find I learn a lot about a person by watching them masturbate, don’t you?” Then, leaning back against a tree, she proceeded to fondle herself.

“Fuck,” Charlie whispered, his cock going fully hard as he watched her. 

Luna smiled dreamily. “Oh, I do hope so,” she said. 

_Well, if that wasn’t an invitation--_ Moving towards her, Charlie sat beside her. Licking his lips, he said, “Maybe I can help?”

Her lower lip caught in her teeth, she nodded at his cock. “I’d like to see you wank first.” 

“If you like,” Charlie murmured, and, taking himself in hand, stroked himself from root to tip. 

Luna’s hips started to undulate. “And you could always kiss me, too, if you like,” she suggested. 

“I’d like that idea very much,” Charlie said and, still moving his hand up and down his shaft, cupped her neck and drew her forward for a kiss. 

The kiss was sloppy, desperate, perfect, and when he drew back to gulp air, Luna lunged forward, toppling him onto the ground. “I think we should fuck now,” she announced, her breasts brushing tantalisingly against his chest. “Do you mind if I ride you?” 

Charlie groaned. “Fuck, no,” he whispered. 

“Oh, good.” Holding his cock, she positioned herself before sitting down and taking him inside herself. She was deliciously tight and when she started to slide up and down, Charlie lost all control, grabbing her hips and arching up into her with a growl. 

Luna met him thrust for thrust and as they moved he released her hips to fondle her breasts, at time leaning up to catch one in his mouth and suck. He clid a finger between her legs to fondle her clit and that made her rhythm go ragged. Her muscles rippled around him as she cried out. 

Clinging to his sanity by a threat, Charlie watched her, felt her squeeze him, until it appeared she was done, and then he rolled her over and rammed himself in her over and over, clutching her hips to keep her close as he fucked into her as hard, as fast as he could. When he couldn’t hold out anymore, he came, spilling inside her, burying his face between her breasts as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

When he could speak, he raised his head to look down into her face. “I didn’t ask, but, protection--?” 

“Oh, I’m on the potion,” she said. She smiled, trailing her fingers over his back. “That was fun.” 

“Yes it was,” Charlie agreed. Leaning down, he kissed her. “So I guess I know where I fall in the marry, shag, cliff question.” 

Luna hummed. “Well, the answer changes depending on my mood.” 

Softly, Charlie laughed, sitting up. “Do you think you’ll be in the mood for more of this later?” he asked as he helped her up and they gathered their clothes to dress. 

“Yes, I think so.” Once dressed, Luna tilted her head. “I do hope there’s chocolate cake for pudding. Don’t you?” 

Linking their arms, Charlie drew her back towards the Burrow. “If there isn’t, I’ll be happy to take you out for some,” he said. 

“Thank you.” Her smile was radiant. 

When they neared the Burrow, however, Charlie began getting nervous. Their clothes were dishevelled, Luna was flushed. Charlie was sure someone would notice and say something. 

George’s eyes narrowed when he saw them. “Everything all right?” he asked, clearly suspicious. 

Luna smiled. “Oh yes. Charlie and I made leaf angels.” 

Molly beamed. “Oh, I used to love making leaf angels. What a wonderful idea!”

“We could make some now,” suggested Arthur, smiling at her. And soon everyone was outside laughing, making leaf angels, and no one was paying Luna or Charlie any attention. 

Charlie leaned in to Luna, linking their fingers. “You, Miss Lovegood, are a clever girl. That was a perfectly times diversion.” 

“Thank you.” Luna smiled. “I’ve had some practice. After all, I’m no saint either.” 

~


End file.
